Love me
by Sesl
Summary: AU : Dean and Castiel At the age of 21 had a fling on a Summer holiday, thinking they'd never see each other again, they parted without sharing contact details about one another. But what happens when Dean starts college, will the past repeat itself?. FIRST FANFIC PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D I am brutal at writing Summaries! x
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

_I don't own anything from Supernatural; they belong to the amazing __Eric Kripke. I'm just using them for fun!_

_This is my first Supernatural fan fiction so please read it and be nice! Hope you enjoy it :D _

**Chapter One:**

Dean Winchester walked up the road which was the main strip of bars, clubs, restaurants and entered a recently opened nightclub named _Aloha. _As he passed the two bouncers he smiled and winked at a pretty blonde who was standing at the coat room waiting for her possessions. She blushed and glanced at the ground, Dean grinned to himself, he still had his boyish charm.

The club was big and packed, it was designed with an Hawaiian décor, fake sand on the floors, bamboo walls, deck chairs, palm trees, you name it. Dean passed the busy dance floor and went straight to the bar. "Hey what can I get you!?", asked the barman, who was wearing a Hawaiian styled shirt which was covered in colourful hibiscus flowers, he also had a yellow lei around his neck, all of the staff wore them. "A beer", Dean told the barman as he sat down on the wooden bar stool. A couple beside him were cuddling and kissing the face off of each other, Dean laughed, he missed those days. Dean wasn't as happy as he was for the last three weeks, he was leaving Saint Lucia in two days and he was devastated, he didn't want his holiday to end. The thoughts of going back home to start a new college was killing him. A catchy upbeat song played from the speakers and everybody in the club cheered and began to sing along. Dean smiled and drained the end of his beer before slamming the glass onto the bar top.

* * *

"Another beer, please", Dean told the brunette barmaid. "Here you go", she winked handing over the beer. Dean nodded, paid for his drink and took a sup. He drummed his fingers against the sticky bar top along to the music, watching the blow up beach ball being hit up into the air over and over again above the crowd of drunk people partying on the dance floor. Dean scoped the large room, he looked for a girl that grabbed his eye. After five minutes, he gave up, all of the pretty girls were either with someone or they were too drunk and staggering all over the place. Dean sighed, he needed a fling before he went home. Dean gazed around the room one more time when his eyes met with a strangers electric blue eyes. The eyes left Deans. Dean followed the stranger with his eyes and watched as the tall, handsome man walked towards the bar. Dean's heart fluttered, he usually never looked at guys this way, but this man was different.

_Please review!:) _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

_A/N: Please read and review! It'll get better don't worry! ;)_

Castiel Novak entered the nightclub, his head was banging and he was pissed off, he needed a drink. The room was packed and buzzing with people dancing, talking, singing and drinking. Castiel had had a bad day, he just wanted to sit down at the bar and drink it dry, it'd make him feel a whole lot better. As soon as he passed the dance floor, he seemed a little relaxed, clubs had that affect on him, they made him forget about all of his worries. A fast upbeat song played from the speakers which made Castiel smile, he loved that song. As he made his way towards the bar, his eyes met with pair of green eyes, he quickly looked away. "Hey can I have a tequila shot, please", Castiel said to the barman as he sat down on the barstool. "Here you go", The barman mumbled handing Castiel a shot of tequila, a plate with a piece of lemon and a small amount of salt. After taking the drink, Castiel's throat burned, in a nice way. He glared at the barman who'd just served him, he was hot, Castiel thought to himself.

Dean watched the handsome man down the shots of tequila, smiling when his face scrunched up as he sucked on the wedge of lemon. He was very handsome, Dean thought to himself. Dean ordered another drink and sighed, he wanted some fun. He glanced at the man again, he was now staring at his drink, swirling it around so that the ice cubes clinked off of each other. The man was wearing a pair of jeans and a crisp white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, revealing a tanned chest. Dean bit his bottom lip, he wanted to talk to him. But what could he say?, He'd never chatted up a man before, it was always girls he went after. After finished his drink, Dean finally plucked the courage to go over to the man and talk to him.

"Hey can I get you a drink?", Dean asked the man as he sat on the vacant stool beside him. Castiel glanced up, he was face to face with this beautiful man. "Sure", Castiel smiled and finished his drink. The alcohol was finally going to his head, he felt giddy and hot. Castiel watched as the stranger called over the barmaid and ordered two drinks and then paid for them. "So, tell me about yourself", Dean said placing the glass of whiskey in front of the man. "I'm Castiel Novak", the man said. Dean raised his eyebrow, what sort of name is that? He thought to himself. "I know, strange name. My parents were very religious, I'm named after The Angel of Thursday", Castiel explained. "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester", Dean smiled holding out his hand. Castiel took the strangers hand and firmly shook it. "So Cas, where are you from?", Dean asked taking a sip of his whiskey. Castiel smiled, no one had ever called him Cas before but he liked this Man calling him it. "I'm from California", Castiel said. "Kansas", Dean smiled in reply.

"Any plans for the future?", Cas asked Dean. "Well I'm going to college to study Journalism", Dean said and then sighed, his brother Sam was already in college studying Law. "What about you?", Dean asked. "Oh I'm going to medical school, I want to be a surgeon", Castiel said proudly. "Oh so I guess your a smart ass", Dean winked casually touching Castiel's arm. Castiel laughed and rolled his eyes, "I guess you could say that".

An hour later, after three more rounds of drinks, talking, laughing and innocent flirting, Dean finally asked Castiel the question he was wanting to ask him all night. "Cas, do you want to head somewhere else?". Castiel's heart raced, he definitely couldn't say no to this man, he was so damn hot. "Yeah sure", Cas smiled and the two men both stood up without another word and left the nightclub.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Dean and Cas walked down the now empty street. It was after midnight and everybody was in the pubs, clubs and restaurants except for the promoters who were standing outside trying to usher people inside. "Come on free! They're shots on the house", One man had said wearing a black t-shirt with the word "Smash" on it. Dean politely said no and continued walking, Cas beside him. "Where do you want to go?", Dean asked stopping in his tracks at the corner of the road, just outside a busy Italian restaurant. "Em I don't mind", Castiel replied shyly, he shivered as a slight breeze blew. "Are you cold?", Dean asked. Castiel shrugged, "Just a bit". "Fuck, I've no jacket with me, I'm sorry, em.. Do you want to head back to my apartment? it's not far", Dean said softly. Castiel looked into the strangers green eyes, his heart and manhood was screaming at him to say "Yes of course I will! I want to fuck the hell out of you".. But his head was saying "Castiel don't, you know what happened last time". "Sure", Cas smiled to Dean, whose face then lit up. "Cool", Dean told Castiel smiling. The two walked in silence, they hadn't a clue what to say to each other. Dean glanced at Castiel and smiled, he was so handsome. He couldn't believe he was taking a man back to his apartment, this was his first time with a man, maybe I should tell him, Dean thought to himself. Castiel looked at Dean and smiled, Dean's heart skipped a beat as his eyes met with those blue ones. "Are you alright?", Cas asked Dean. "Yeah", Dean grinned. "I'm great".

The two men walked up towards the main entrance of the hotel Dean was staying in. The Holiday inn, it was a nice, modern and big place. Lots of apartments surrounding a big swimming pool and a snack bar. Dean led Castiel in through the main entrance by the reception area and then out a door that he could only open using a key card. "Wow this place is nice", Castiel said admiring the grounds of the apartments. "Yeah, my brother picked it out for me. I'm not that good at choosing nice places to stay in. If I had my way I'd be staying in some cheap motel", Dean chuckled as they passed a few steps that led up to a spacious garden that was enclosed with palm trees, bushes and rows of colourful flowers. In the centre of the garden was three outdoor four poster beds, with white curtains. Dean smiled as he noticed Cas looking at the beds, "They are there for people whose room mates are getting it on and the person has nowhere to sleep". Castiel glanced at Dean in shock, "Really?". "No", Dean laughed and they quickly walked past the large swimming pool and down towards a small corridor that led to a spiral staircase. "It's up here", Dean told Castiel as they began to climb the stairs.

After opening the door, Dean ushered Castiel into the one bedroom apartment which was spotless thanks to the apartments cleaners. The apartment had white tiled floors, white walls and modern furniture. "Do you want a drink?", Dean asked as they entered the small sitting room/kitchen area. "Sure", Castiel mumbled sitting down on the lime coloured sofa. Dean opened the small fridge that contained only beer. He took two out and handed one to Castiel and then sat down beside him. "So", Dean whispered, he was nervous and Dean Winchester never gets nervous. Dean admired Castiel, he was the only person that had ever made him feel this way.

* * *

After an hour of talking, drinking and munching on peanuts and crisps, Castiel and Dean were sitting inches away from each, every now and a then their knee's touched, which sent shocks up both of them. "Cas, have you ever been with a man before?", Dean asked curiously. Cas gazed up from his drink. "Yeah just once though", Cas said. Dean nodded. "Why? Have you?", Cas asked nervously. "No", Dean said blushing. "It's okay, don't worry", Castiel smiled. "Oh I forgot I have some pie! Do you want some!?", Dean asked quickly getting excited, he'd forgotten he'd bought two apple pies from a bakery in the town. He took one of the pies from the kitchen press and grabbed two spoons and some whipped cream from the freezer before sitting right beside Castiel. "Oh taste it, mmmm.. It's delicious", Dean smiled taking a big spoonful of the tasty desert. "Okay go on then", Cas said softly and Dean scooped a piece of the pie onto the spoon and held it out for Castiel to take it. "You've cream on your cheek", Dean laughed and leaned forwards towards Castiel and using his thumb, wiped away the cream. Castiel's heart raced, his mouth opened a little as he gazed into Dean's green eyes, they were so close to each other. Dean wanted to kiss this man, he wanted to run his fingers through his dark messy hair, he wanted all of him. Dean closed his eyes and slowly moved in closer until his lips softly pressed against Castiel's lips.

_A/N please review! It'd mean soo much x_


End file.
